<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Look Lately by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021923">Best Look Lately</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahead by a Century [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve's clothes look good on Tony, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren't you a gorgeous vision this morning, darling,” Tony called out to him, prompting Steve to look up as the brunette was half-way down the stairs.</p>
<p>At the sight of him, Steve's jaw dropped. He felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs, and he dropped the remainder of his toast on the counter. No coherent thoughts were forming in his mind, all he could mumble was Holy Fucking Hell, earning him a cheeky smile from the brunette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahead by a Century [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Look Lately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Ignore this is you just started from the beginning - otherwise, we're going back a bit in the series. This is set the morning after they finally get it on ;) )</p>
<p>Title from Dear Rouge's Best Look Lately</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve's eyes fluttered open slowly. He felt so disoriented as bright sunlight spilled into his room, much different than he was used to waking up to. He looked at the time and saw just how much he had slept in, and he fought the urge to bury himself back in the covers and his pillows. He stretched lazily on his stomach, and his right leg grazed a limb. He stilled for a moment, before looking in the direction the mystery limb and seeing Tony, still blissfully asleep next to him. Memories of the night before slowly came back, as he looked at Tony's sleeping – very naked – form next to him. After weeks of interruptions and cancelled plans and just horrible timing for a million reasons, they had finally been able to get their hands on each other for more than a few minutes at a time. And they had taken their absolute time too, exploring every inch of each other's bodies, with their hands and mouths. It had been everything Steve had hoped for, not that he knew what he expected from sex with Tony Stark, but it had been perfect. Their bodies just worked together so perfectly. Steve got a chill remembering how Tony had said his name last night. So reverently while being completely blissed out. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing Tony say it and knowing it was due to him, that he had caused that much pleasure in his partner.</p>
<p>As quietly and gently as he could, Steve rolled out of bed. Tony stirred as the blond tried to rummage for a clean shirt. In an effort to let the other man sleep, Steve just grabbed his boxer briefs and headed downstairs, noticing all their clothing strewn about the floor, unmoved from where it had landed when it got hastily torn off the night before. He started the coffee machine and grabbed some bread to make toast, his mind replaying various events from their night in no particular order, but each delicious new memory making Steve smile and blush more fiercely every time. He picked up his phone, checking in with the world after over 12 hours, replying quickly to a few messages, unable to keep the fact that he had finally gotten laid from his best friend, eliciting some very inappropriate emojis and gifs from Bucky, and a promise to chat more later (after Steve expressly told him he was not to show up unannounced today).</p>
<p>Steve was leaning over the island counter, eating his toast when he heard footsteps in the stairs, quickly followed by Tony's voice.</p>
<p>“Aren't you a gorgeous vision this morning, darling,” Tony called out to him, prompting Steve to look up as the brunette was half-way down the stairs.</p>
<p>At the sight of him, Steve's jaw dropped. He felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs, and he dropped the remainder of his toast on the counter. No coherent thoughts were forming in his mind, all he could mumble was <em>Holy Fucking Hell</em>, earning him a cheeky smile from the brunette.</p>
<p>Steve had seen Tony wear his t-shirts before. And his hoodies. Heck, he had even managed to find a pair of his sweatpants that didn’t look completely ridiculous on him. And, really, even though they weren’t exactly the same size, Steve had never thought of Tony as small by any means. Sure, he was a few inches shorter, and didn't exactly have Steve's ridiculously broad shoulders, but he was all tone and lean muscle under his expensive suits. But in this moment, in this perfect moment, Tony looked nothing short <em>(no pun intended) </em>of tiny in Steve's white button-down dress shirt, and it made something primal waken in Steve's gut.</p>
<p>The massively oversized shirt was buttoned, with just a few open at the top making the shirt fall off Tony's shoulder just so. He had rolled the sleeves up a bit. It barely went to Tony's thighs, managing to cover his perfectly round ass, and making his legs look so long and infinitely sexy. Tony still had the most adorable bedhead, and God did Steve love his hair without all the products he normally used in it. And, the blond spotted one of the marks he had left behind just below his collarbone, as the shirt slid down just a bit more. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming as Tony finished his descent down the stairs and walked towards him, the picture of having casually woken up looking this perfect.</p>
<p>“Mmm… dirty boy this morning,” Tony told him as he got in front of him, looking up through his dark lashes, his voice as smooth as honey as Steve still tried to form a sentence. His face must have registered his confusion at the comment, because Tony's lips quirked up at one corner. Tony's hand grabbed the one that had been holding the toast a minute ago and brought it to his own lips, never breaking eye contact as he gently sucked peanut butter off the blonde’s index and middle fingers, making Steve's mind spiral completely out of control. He made a show of popping the fingers out of his mouth with an appreciative humming sound before running his other hand over Steve's chest, following a line that he quickly realized was Tony's come from the night before that he had obviously missed when he had hastily cleaned them up before falling asleep. The thought made Steve's skin turn pink, the brunette letting out a soft chuckle before he leaned into him, placing a kiss just below his right ear as he spoke. “I love that your face tells me exactly what you're thinking, even when your mouth can't.”</p>
<p>Tony took a sip from Steve's coffee before turning to the fridge, as the poor blond still tried to regain a semblance of brain function. He had opened the fridge and set out to find something, of course settling on a container of blueberries in the bottom drawer. And just when Steve didn’t think his senses could take anymore, he noticed the flesh that was slowly being revealed by the shirt riding up as Tony bent over exposed his bare bum. When the brunette turned around, eating a few blueberries before settling the container on the counter, Steve couldn’t contain himself and moved in on Tony with a speed neither of them knew he possessed.</p>
<p>He pushed Tony against the counter, his hips pinning the other man in place as one hand came to rest on his face while the other made its way under his shirt, snaking around his back and pulling him close at the waist. Their lips collided perfectly in a heated kiss, Tony's hands both going to Steve's hair and tugging him closer, trying to keep him from pulling away from him. The hand Steve had on Tony's face roamed as they continued kissing fiercely, trailing down to his neck, his exposed shoulder, then further to the mark he left below his collarbone. With that thought, the possessive spark he had felt earlier reignited, and with a simple motion, both his hands found their way to Tony's thighs and he easily picked him up into his arms, as the other man wrapped his legs around his waist.</p>
<p>Their lips only left each other's while Steve walked over to the wall on his left, leaning Tony against it, but not letting him down from his hold. “Jesus Christ, Tony. You have no idea how absolutely, fucking hot it is to see you in my shirt, baby.” Steve finally managed to string the words together. “I want to fuck you so bad right now, you have no idea.” The words made Tony moan, letting his head rest against the wall.</p>
<p>“Why don’t'cha do just that then, hot stuff?” Tony purred out, moving his hips a fraction against Steve’s groin, making their cocks rub together through Steve's boxers.</p>
<p>“Fuck I want to,” Steve answered breathlessly, his forehead resting on Tony's shoulder. He shifted slightly, a few fingers moving to Tony's ass, reaching for his hole and finding it all wet and stretched out, all ready for him. “Did you..?” Steve started asking as he looked at Tony, seeing the mischievous smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I woke up to the sight of your fine ass leaving the bedroom, and I got all hot and bothered all over again. I had planned to just call you back upstairs, but your shirt was right there… I just couldn't resist,” Tony kissed him, both men smiling into it more than kissing. “Lube's in the front pocket of your shirt, if you're <em>up</em> for it.”</p>
<p>"I can't believe you. Such a tease..." Steve felt the blush creeping up on him again as he pinned Tony to the wall more tightly so he could pull his boxers down and grab for the lube. He would have been lying if he said he hadn't thought of having Tony in this exact position before, but he never thought he would get to live out his fantasy so early in their relationship.</p>
<p>“So, is this a thing you do often? Should I start to worry that you’ll try to bait me into sex by wearing my clothes and looking all hot and shit?” Steve asked, eyebrow crooked and a small smirk playing at his lips.</p>
<p>“If you keep manhandling me against walls like this I might. I was not expecting that when my mind was going through possible locations for you to fuck me on.”</p>
<p>He grabbed the bottle of lube, awkwardly reaching for his dick. “I guess we're both full of surprises this morning,” Steve crooned into Tony's neck as he lined himself up.</p>
<p>At the first brush of Steve's cock against his hole, Tony gripped the blonde's neck harder. “<em>Steve</em>!” Tony keened as sank into Steve, the blond reveling in the sound of his name on Tony's lips again. Steve shifted his hold, gripping Tony's ass with both hands, and starting to move Tony up and down his length. The brunette moaned, leaning into Steve, as his own erection rubbed against those sinfully perfect abs.</p>
<p>“You feel so fucking good against me, baby,” Steve said, his lips traveling down Tony's neck as he pounded into him harder. “You're so God damned perfect, Tony. I want to hear you say my name again, baby.”</p>
<p>“Don't stop, please Steve, don't stop!” Tony tightened the hold of his legs around Steve's waist, letting one hand slide down his arm. “You are – oh, fuck yeah, right there! You are so sexy right now, gorgeous. God, do not stop, please!” Every muscle in Steve's body was being used to fuck Tony senseless, and the visual was not lost on the genius. And what he couldn't see with his eyes, he could feel against his body, and that was a bigger turn on than Tony had ever expected. The feel of Steve's strong hands holding him as he thrust rapidly into him now was thrilling. Every bump and ridge of his abs rubbing against Tony's over-sensitive cock, bringing him closer and closer to hitting his release. Seeing every muscle in his shoulders engaged and keeping him upright, coated with a light sheen of sweat, was almost too much to bear.</p>
<p>“Think you can come for me like this, baby?” Steve nipped at Tony’s ear before gently sucking on his earlobe, pulling a string of curse words out of the brunette.</p>
<p>“  ‘m so fucking close!” Tony whined.</p>
<p>Steve shifted his hold one last time, managing to hook Tony's knees into his elbows, gaining a bit more mobility as he pounded into Tony harder now, bouncing him on his cock, getting him even closer to his orgasm.</p>
<p>“Shit, Steve! I’m coming, God yes, <em>fuck, yes</em>!” Tony managed to breathe out before letting out a moan of pleasure as he shot over Steve's stomach and chest. Steve slowed as Tony stilled against him, bringing his lips to his boyfriend's.</p>
<p>“Mind if I move to the couch? My legs are a bit tired,” Steve asked, the boyish grin Tony adored on his face, looking far too innocent after fucking him the way he just had.</p>
<p>“ ‘s fine.”</p>
<p>Steve moved unhurriedly, enjoying the feel of Tony in his arms, the shirt now soaked with their sweat and Tony’s come.  He laid Tony down under him as he resumed his thrusts, not as hard as before, just enough to chase his own pleasure.</p>
<p>“You can let go, baby. I've got ya,” Steve whispered in Tony's ear when he realized Tony’s arms were still wrapped tightly around him. The brunette finally relaxed, rubbing his hands up and down Steve's arms, down his back, up his sides. Each inch of skin Tony touched sent fireworks through Steve's body and he moaned and gasped through it, picking up the past a bit as he felt himself get closer to that perfect feeling of ecstasy.</p>
<p>“You, Steve Rogers, have to be the sexiest and most amazing man I have ever been fucked by. I am forever ruined for other men, ‘cause you are too damned perfect.” Hearing the praise made Steve's rhythm falter, as he got oh so close now. He could feel the tight coil in his gut building. He was so close.</p>
<p>“<em>Tony</em>… fuck you feel good around me. So good… I'm- I’m gonna…” Steve couldn’t finish his sentence as Tony locked lips with him, gently sucking at the blonde's lower lip sending him into overdrive, his orgasm crashing into him. He tried to concentrate on kissing Tony as he rode the waves of pleasure but he couldn’t, ending up moaning into Tony's mouth more than anything else before collapsing on top of him.</p>
<p>“That was fan-fucking-tastic,” Tony finally said, carding fingers through Steve's damp hair.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” was all Steve could answer, tired and satiated as he was. “Was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Wanna go shower?” Tony suggested once they’d both caught their breaths.</p>
<p>“Don't think I can stand right now.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair. ‘Cause lets be honest, I want you to fuck me just like that in the shower at some point.” Steve chuckled at the comment, dropping a kiss on Tony’s shoulder. “Fuck that was hot, babe. I don't think anyone has ever done that to me before, come to think of it.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? That was one of my biggest fantasies with you, even before I had actually met you,” Steve confessed, hiding his shy smile in the crook of Tony's neck. “You in that shirt just set me off. You’re not the only one that found this insanely hot.”</p>
<p>“Lucky me. Bath?”</p>
<p>“That I won't say no to. I can't carry you up the stairs, though.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I can manage. Wanna go start it up and I can grab us some coffee?”</p>
<p>“A man after my own heart.” Steve kissed Tony again, slow, languid, and sweet, before peeling himself off him, missing the warmth of his body instantly. As he drew a bath for them, realization set in and he had no doubt he was irrevocably head over heels for Tony Stark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh goodness, this image has been in my brain too long now - Tony in Steve's white button-up.  That visual always gets me in movies and TV shows, that morning after, super sexy saunter into the space wearing the other person's oversized shirt. Hot Damn!  So yeah, had to write it, and it just fit in better earlier in their relationship.</p>
<p>Anywho, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>